darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Body Hijacked Butlers
Body Hijacked Butlers is a new enemy in Horrendous House (Remastered). Appearance Body Hijacked Butlers appears as normal-looking slender middle-aged male humanoids bearing a clear resemblance to a normal human with a plain skin tone and dark brown hair, though they have a strange glowing purple possessed aura around them, a gaping mouth making a surprised expression, and wide eyes with purple pupils. Possibly due to their latent psychic telekinetic/telepathic capabilities and potential, most of the time they are often reported to have been encountered by varying individuals to be seen levitating in air. They wear a black butler uniformed clothing/coat with white buttons and stripes and black collars and forearm, complete with a black bow-tie on their neck, white gloves, white undershirts covered by the black coat of their uniform, and black matching shoes. In Frenzy, they will have a much more wider eyes with bright-red pupils, a disturbing permanent slasher smile on their face instead of a gaping mouth making a surprised expression, darker hair, light-gray skin tone, and their butler uniform turns purple with red undershirt and is slightly covered with blood spots throughout the uniform. Behavior The Body Hijacked Butlers is a very dangerous enemy as their telekinetic powers allow him to stun and kill the player without having to make physical contact with them. They can see and hear just fine so revealing your location to them will cause them to throw various objects at high speed towards the player, stunning them instantly. The Body Hijacked Butlers is shown to be ironically reckless as they will not hesitate to throw valuable artifacts or appliances to kill the mortal on their sight. After they leave the stun period from player with the usage of Primal Fear on them (The normal Yellow Orbs won't work), the Body Hijacker will began leaving the incapacitated butler respectively, which fell down to the ground after being stunned, and will start chasing at the player. Personality The very polite but the passively aggressive Body Hijacked Butlers serve the Mysterious House without question, as they were already possessed by the Body Hijackers, by tending all the needs for both the denizens of the house and the guests and performing various chores as if it's extremely necessary for them to do, but their slight patience for foolish souls summoned by Bierce who dare to move across their path and robbing the house out of it's Soul Shards is… lacking. Trivia * They are very similar in behavior to Librarians, but Body Hijacked Butlers are more aggressive and will throw items much earlier than librarians. * Their various chores in the Mysterious House includes ironing clothes, laundry, playing piano for both the denizens and the visitors, serving tea and tending to both the House and it's inhabitants' needs, especially with the Cephalopods. * They will throw a wide variety of objects at the player, including but not limited to vases, locker doors, trash can lids, kitchen knifes, plant pots, paintings, books, bricks, cinder blocks, debris, lead steam pipes, clocks, candlesticks, tables, washing machines, dryers, laundry carts, jugs of detergent, cardboard boxes, lamps, wine bottles, tea pots and chandeliers.Category:Characters